piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
2013
Events in 2013 relating to Pirates of the Caribbean. January *'2' – Ned Wertimer (Singing Gallows Pirate) died. *'11' – Jeff Nathanson had been hired to write Pirates of the Caribbean 5.Jeff Nathanson to Write Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - ComingSoon.net *'14' – Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures announced that Pirates of the Caribbean 5 was to be released July 10, 2015.Walt Disney Studios Film Slate Update - Official Disney BlogWalt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Announces New Release Dates! - ComingSoon.net March *'28' – Richard Griffiths (King George II) died. April *'8' – A sneak peek of A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas was released by Walt Disney Imagineering. May *'1' – A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas began operating in soft opening mode.Pirates Adventure-Treasure of Seven Seas soft opens with a "Guardians Curse" at Magic Kingdom - Behind The Thrills *'29' – Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were announced to direct Pirates of the Caribbean 5.'Kon-Tiki' Helmers Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg Land 'Pirates Of The Caribbean 5' *'31' – A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas officially launches at Magic Kingdom.A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas Launches at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog July *'9' – 10th anniversary of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *'10' – Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were aboard the Sunset in Fajardo, Puerto Rico.Roenberg | Timeline Photos | Facebook August *'18' – Disney Infinity was released.A Closer Look at Disney Infinity - IGN *'20' – It was announced that Pirates of the Caribbean Online would be closing September 19. Until then, players of the game were able to log in and enjoy full Unlimited Access for free. During the game's final month, all members received double gold and double plunder.User blog:JoshuaCoalskull/Important News from Pirates Online - Pirates of the Caribbean Online WikiImportant News From Pirates Online August 20th 2013 | Pirates of the Caribbean Online - Pirates Forums *'22' – Directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg revealed that the fifth film would be titled Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales.Exclusive: And The Title Of PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 Will Be... - This Is Infamous September *'6' – A.C. Crispin, the author of The Price of Freedom, died.Remembering Trek Author Ann Crispin, 1950-2013 *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales delayed due to issues with the script.'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' Delayed Beyond Summer 2015 - The Hollywood ReporterDisney Delays Voyage Of ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean 5′; Eyeing 2016 - Deadline.comPirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Delayed; 2016 Release Likely - ComingSoon.net *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War joined Facebook.Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War - About | Facebook *'19' – Pirates of the Caribbean Online closes. October *'2' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War, a massive Facebook game, launched by Disney Interactive.'Into the Woods' First Look, Halloween at Disney Store, New 'Pirates of the Caribbean'-Inspired Facebook Game Launches, 'The Little Mermaid' Diamond Edition | Official Disney Blog November *'Unknown date' – Blackbeard was removed from the Disneyland version of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, making the character only appear in the ride found at the Magic Kingdom. December *'15' – The Pirates of the Caribbean, a guest-favorite attraction at the Walt Disney World Resort, marked its 40th anniversary at the Magic Kingdom Park.Pirates of the Caribbean Marks 40 Years at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog Notes and references Category:Years